Eviction
by RainfallSeven
Summary: 'Snowball was against the pigs taking the milk and apples – he believed that all animals were equal! Yet by this time, the other pigs only listened to Napoleon. Why had this happened? The answer was obvious – the pigs no longer shared his view of equality.'


Until after the Rebellion, Snowball's thinking had been delusional; he knew that now. He had firmly believed in Animalism, that all animals would be equal. Now he realised that it would be impossible, and all because Napoleon was slowly gaining the respect of the other pigs.

Snowball hated everything about Napoleon, and the feelings were mutual. Ever since they were young this had been the case. Snowball had always been loud and popular, whereas Napoleon had always been silent, bitter, and without many friends. Slowly this was all changing, and Snowball was beginning to see what the other pigs were really like.

It was never directly stated, of course it wasn't, but Napoleon thought the pigs were better than all the other animals. They were the smartest, Snowball knew that much, but he didn't agree with what his fellow pigs were about to do. They had been around Napoleon too much, and this was the consequence.

"Come on Snowball" Squealer says excitedly. "They've left the milk and apples just lying here, let's steal them and no one will know the difference!"

Napoleon nods silently in approval and Snowball tries his best to choose his words carefully. "Why should we be the ones to have this priviledge?"

Squealer takes a quick glance at Napoleon. "It's obvious, isn't it? We pigs are the heroes, and we deserve a bit more, right?"

"Yeah, come on Snowball!" Another pig whines. "You're a great leader, and leaders deserve the best!"

Napoleon secretly smirks at Snowball. He rarely displayed his emotions, but when he did, they were never pleasant. Snowball stops himself from getting angry at his lifelong nemesis and manages to answer pleasantly. "I guess that we did earn this right."

Squealer swishes his tail in happiness and lifts up one barrel with his mouth. "Well then…" Napoleon starts to say, speaking slowly as per usual. "I guess we'd better eat and drink quickly before we have to make our next appearance.

Napoleon himself didn't bother carrying his fair share, but instead walked inside in front of the others in a proud manner. Snowball walked in last, wanting to be alone. "Napoleon…" He muttered. "I just know that you are going to ruin Animal Farm…."

Eventually, the other animals found out where the milk went to every day. Ever since that first day when they had taken the milk and apples, the pigs had been using the cows' milk for their own benefit. At the start, Snowball had been against it, but by now he was a little more accustomed. After all, recently the pigs had been doing a lot of work in order to run the place. Maybe it really was fair.

Snowball shook his head. "Don't you dare start thinking like Napoleon" He told himself sternly, realising how comfortable he'd become to their situation. The milk belonged to cows after all, and perhaps they would like their share of it.

Snowball, as he walked along, happened to hear a conversation between Napoleon and Squealer. "We'll have to make up an excuse" Napoleon tells him quietly.

"I'll be sure to sort it out!" Squealer exclaims.

"I knew that I could count on you." Napoleon replied, although the sentiment was accompanied with a rather emotionless tone. "It's all quite troublesome, really. The others just need to accept that we're in charge around here."

Squealer made a noise in agreement and Snowball chose this time to walk on. It was only after being informed by the other pigs that he had learned what the two of them had been talking about. Squealer had been sent to make excuses for the pigs stealing the milk. According to them, the animals had accepted his excuses readily.

"It shows how stupid some other animals besides us pigs can be." One of the sows said, and Snowball quickly exited the room.

Soon after this incident was the Battle of the Cowshed, and to Snowball, the event was magnificent. He had loved the thrill of leading the animals in their fight against Frederick and Pilkington. Afterwards of course, the wound he had received was incredibly painful, but that didn't matter when he had triumphed!

Yet, soon enough, his feelings of victory were lost. He wasn't happy about what his old friends had become. No longer did all the pigs respect him like they used to. He had once been surrounded by friends, and they would have agreed with him and his beliefs.

Now Napoleon was, unofficially, in charge of the pigs. Snowball knew that at least the other animals still favoured him over Napoleon, and worked his hardest to make sure that it remained this way.

He became fervent about his plans for the windmill, describing to the other animals in detail how wonderful it would be, despite all the hard work they would have to put in. As he spoke, Napoleon would watch him silently, every so often telling the animals that the plans for the windmill would never work.

Snowball always chose to ignore him, even managing to stay calm when Napoleon urinated over his work. Since when was Napoleon able to be so blatantly rude? He used to hide his displeasure under an emotionless mask, using this to intimidate others. Maybe it was because he wasn't quite so hated anymore, and maybe, just maybe the other animals were starting to trust him. This thought terrified Snowball.

Yet as he gave his final speech, days later, about the windmill, Snowball was sure that he would win. "Electricity, my friends, can operate threshing machines, ploughs..." He kept on listing things that the windmill could do, seeing the faces of the animals light up with pleasure. "... Every stall could have its own electric light, hot and cold water, and an electric heater! Think about that, my friends, if you could have..."

Snowball's speech was cut short, as suddenly, after a strange whimper from Napoleon, a pack of enormous dogs ran full speed at him. He immediately ran for his life. His legs were tired but he kept running, soon feeling the dogs catch up on him. Just in time, he managed to swipe his tail from the mouth of the nearest dog.

He managed to escape, just barely, and jumped thorugh a hole in the hedge. The dogs chose to leave and Snowball was left panting on the other side of the farm. He realised that those dogs had been the ones that Napolean had raised.

"So that was your plan" Snowbal said bitterly. "You've sent me out, and now you're the only leader of Animal Farm." Where could Snowball go now? If any human found him then he'd surely be killed for meat, and he certainly couldn't go back to Animal Farm. He knew now that all the other pigs were against him, and with the pigs against you, there would be no chance of survival.

There was one other thought that stuck in his mind. _I'm the lucky one;_ _it's the animals under Napoleon's rule who will suffer. _Once he had got his breath back, Snowball began walking away, walking away without looking back.


End file.
